


Girl on the Guitar

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Child AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, nobody else (that I've seen) has done a Maggie foster fic so here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maggie gets fostered by Jane (who has already adopted Anne, Kitty, and Joan)
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie has only known cold all of her life.

The cold of sleeping in the basement, the cold of the tears running down her cheeks as she begged her father to stop.

So, instead of asking for anything to warm herself up as she sat, waiting in this plastic chair for her new foster mum, she just hugs her knees and tries to preserve her natural body heat.

* * *

After what felt like half an hour, although it was probably shorter than that, a lady with blonde hair and grey-blue eyes walks up to her, wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Hey sweetie, I'm your new foster mum, Jane. Let's go to the house and get you some sleep, yeah? You must be tired, being taken away this late." All the girl could do was nod her head, slowly drifting off as she walked to the car with the nice lady, Jane.

* * *

Maggie wakes up to noise coming from outside her room. She groggily gets up, looking at herself in the mirror in the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She saw a sleepy eyed pale girl, with long, wavy, caramel brown hair. She rubs her eyes before heading out to see what all the noise was.

She sees three girls of varying ages chattering about, and Jane in the kitchen presumably cooking breakfast. A tall girl with long brown hair so dark it looks black, wearing a light green dress, speaks up. "Quiet down before we scare off Maggie!" Maggie chuckles internally, going over to sit on the couch. Also on the couch sits a girl that looks about her age, with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and a black t-shirt and jeans. "Hi there, I'm guessing you're Maggie? I'm Joan." The girl, Joan, smiles at her. "Yup, that's me." she answers before a small girl with hair similar to hers comes up to her. "Hi! I'm Katherine, but we know too many Catherines so everyone calls me Kitty or Kat." Maggie smiles and the tall girl goes behind Kat. "I'm Anne. Sorry if we're bombarding you, it's just been a while since anybody new arrived." Anne says, ruffling Kat's hair. Maggie shivers slightly, but brushes it off and pretends she's not cold. However, Joan catches this. "Are you cold? I can get you a blanket." Maggie nods hesitantly, and after a few minutes Joan comes back with a blanket. "C-Can someone tell me all of the ages? I'll go first, I'm 13." she says, looking at the others with the blanket covering all of her body and half of her face. "As the oldest, I'll tell you! Joan is also 13, I'm 15, and Kitty is 10." Anne answers. Maggie just nods, burying herself in the blanket.

Jane goes outside and comes back inside after a minute, waving around a newspaper. "Who wants to be the recycler?" Maggie hides under the blanket, shuddering despite being warm.

_Do you remember, Maggie? The bloody newspapers in the basement? Every night you were bad your father would bring you down there, and get his whip-_

Maggie's thoughts are interrupted by Joan pulling off the blanket and whispering to her. "Mags, I need you to breathe." Maggie tries to breathe, but no air goes in. "Breathe, Maggie. In, out." Maggie breathes, taking in gulps of air. "That's good. Do you want to go calm down in my room for a little bit?" Maggie nods, sniffling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this angst-less chapter uwu

Maggie stumbles into Joan's room, Joan in tow. 

Maggie sits on the bed, her breathing heavy. Joan gently rubs circles into her back as she slowly calms down, her breaths evening out. 

"Will you be okay to go back outside?" Joan asks her. Maggie nods, and starts towards the door before stopping to get a good look at something. 

"H-Hey Joan… did Jane get you that keyboard?" Maggie asks. Joan nods, saying "Yeah, I mentioned I wanted to learn once and she dragged me to the shop, not letting me leave until I picked one out." Maggie softly chuckles, leaving the room to walk into a room full of concerned faces. 

"Guys, I'm fine, Joan calmed me down. I am hungry though." Jane laughs. "Well, there's some pancakes in the kitchen if you'd like some." Maggie races over, putting a pancake on a plate and sitting down on the couch with her new (most likely temporary) family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I actually updated. What a surprise. This chapter of GOTG is brought to you by: sleep deprived Saki! So, sorry for any grammar mistakes I missed while going over it, I just decided that I was gonna post this, and so I wrote it, and I did.   
> Don't pay attention to how I avoided describing Joan's room, pay attention to the cute Fam

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be longer but ao3 is a meanie and only saves unposted drafts for a month and i dont have the motivation right now to finish what i planned  
> Also yes Jane does teach her children to recycle.


End file.
